Saving Another
by WizzyGameMaster
Summary: Rina dreams of being a great teacher, one who helps her students in every way she can. Now that she's trapped in Heavenly Host, she's being tested to see if she really can be that person she dreams of being. But with two children to protect and a murderer wandering around, can she really do it? For everyone who read Sing For Me, enjoy watching the fate of Xiao through another's eye
1. Chapter 1

"Better watch myself in this place," I warned myself. This school looks so old, you never know just what you'll find here. I'd been extra cautious when wandering around this place.

While I may have been alone, I was not the only one in here. There were others in this place, trapped like I was. I'd even seen a few.

But as I stated before, I was being extra cautious in this place. Therefore, I only ever watched the others from a distance. But that suited me just fine. I wasn't that great with people.

As I wandered through the abandoned hallways, a small noise caught my attention. It sounded like a child crying, and it was coming from the classroom just to my right. I listened a moment, hoping to hear if the one who was crying was alone or not.

"Tsubaki, you gotta stop," a boy's voice whispered. Possibly a friend of hers? Tsubaki was a girl's name, so I assumed it was a her. "We don't want those bad ghosts to find us."

The sobbing got quieter, but it didn't stop. Peeking into the room, I spotting a girl crying in the corner. In front of her was a boy who looked a lot like her, probably her brother. He was kneeling in front of her with his hands on her shoulders. The boy was either trying to calm her down or scare her into shutting up.

"Are you alright?" I asked, coming out of my hiding place, startling the two. The little boy instantly moved between us, shielding Tsubaki from me. I held my hands up defensively, trying to look harmless. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you."

"Are you stuck in here too?" little Tsubaki asked between sobs. She couldn't be any older that ten at the most. How could such a young child be brought into such a terrible place such as this?

"My name is Rina," I said as the little boy backed off, letting me come over to where the girl was sitting with her knees pulled tight to her chest. "I'm a second year at Kawasina High School. What are your names?"

"I'm Shiro," the little boy said cautiously. He sounded like he didn't trust me. But then again, aren't kids taught to not talk to strangers? "Tsubaki's my twin; mess with her and you'll answer to me."

His fierce protectiveness over his sister was quite adorable. "You must care about your sister a lot. I bet you're really close, right?"

"So what? It's none of your business!" Looks like Shiro was a real fireball. Maybe I should watch myself around him. Not once did he take his eyes off me.

"Well, I was going to see if you wanted to come with me," I said, using the most innocent voice I could come up with. I wasn't about to leave them here alone, not if it meant they'd more than likely die. So I would convince them to come along without them realizing it. "I'm going to find a way out of here. I thought you'd want to get out of here, but I guess I was mistaken."

I turned and started to walk away very slowly, giving them time to change their minds. It didn't take but a few steps for them to give in. "You'd really help us get out?" Shiro's voice called after me.

Smiling, I turned back to the twins. "Of course. I'd feel bad if I left you to be ghost food."

"Can we really go with you?" sweet little Tsubaki asked, peeking out from behind her brother. She must have stood up when my back had been turned.

"What good would I be as a teacher if I left two sweet little children alone in a big scary place like this?" Still smiling, I extended my hands to them. Shiro held onto Tsubaki's hand and then grabbed mine.

"Do you really want to be a teacher?" she asked as the three of us left the dark classroom and headed down the hallway.

"That's my dream." Together, we set off to find a way out of this lifeless school known as Heavenly Host Elementary.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Rina, do you hear that?"

It was quiet, but there was no doubt that it was someone's voice. I couldn't quite make out the words, so I decided to take a closer look.

"Shiro, Tsubaki, against the wall and don't make a sound," I said to them as I silently glanced around the corner.

At first, there appeared to be nothing. But when I heard the voice again, I spotted the girl it belonged to.

"R-Y-O-U. Ryou? That's a nice name, Ryou. My name is Xiao." the girl's voice said to someone sitting right in front of her. When I looked more closely at her companion, I didn't know what to think. It was the ghost of a little boy no older than Shiro and Tsubaki were.

When the attention of the girl was drawn to something to the other side of her, the ghost walked away. It was heading right towards where the twins and I were hiding.

"Go, go!" I urged the twins to go back the way we'd come from. I'd seen that ghost before and I knew what he could do. I made sure they stayed in front of me, leaving me between them and the violent ghost child. Even if he caught up to us, I could at least buy them enough time to get away.

The three of us ran down the empty halls, too afraid to look back to see if the ghost was following us. Even though I was much faster than the twins, I constantly adjusted my speed to keep them ahead of me and still within sight. But that wasn't any help when Tsubaki crashed into someone and fell to the floor.

"Tsubaki!" Shiro rushed to her side and helped her up while I focused my attention on who is was that she had run into.

The man was definitely too old to be a student, which could make him useful. He wore a red jacket and was carrying a video camera.

"This way," I said, grabbing his arm as well as the twins. The ghost was still coming, even though he might not be able to see us yet. I led us into the closest open classroom. Ducking behind a cabinet, I held the twins close to me. It was my responsibility to make sure they were safe, and I wasn't about to fail. "Don't make a sound," I whispered to them.

The sound of footsteps approached the door of the room we were in. For a moment they stopped outside the door. To keep Tsubaki from making any sort of noise, I covered her mouth with my hand. Shiro could handle himself in these situations, but Tsubaki tended to panic and cry whenever she got even just a little scared.

As the footsteps started heading away and eventually seemed to disappear, I let out a sigh of relief. "I-" I was cut off as a hand covered my mouth. I hadn't realized he'd been so close. At first I started to struggle against his grip, but then I understood why he'd done it. The footsteps were coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

No one moved. I was too afraid to even breathe. Until the sounds faded once again and we were sure they wouldn't come back, we sat there in complete silence.

"Sounds like they're gone now." The hand was removed from my mouth and I released my grip on Shiro and Tsubaki.

"That was too close." The four of us stood and I turned my attention to the twins. "Shiro, I want you to sit here with Tsubaki. I'd like to talk with this guy a minute." I motioned towards the man we'd run into just moments ago. Shiro just nodded and watched over his sister while the two rested.

"They're too young to be in a place like this," the man said as the two of us walked over to another part of the room. "I don't want to know what would happened if their sister weren't with them."

"I'm not their sister," I calmly corrected him. "We ran into each other in here. I couldn't just leave them here, so I've been looking after them. I'm sorry, I should probably tell you my name first. I'm Rina Mitsuga. But you can just call me Rina if you like."

"I'm Shougo Taguchi. What are you doing in here?"

"I don't know about those two, but I woke up in here after doing some charm my friends suggested. If I had to guess, I'd say that was what brought us here," I said, thinking it over for the first time.

"If it has anything to do with Sachiko, then you're right. But how did you find out about it?" Good question. All I really knew was that my friend Emiko had found it online. If he knew this much about it already though, did that mean he knew how to get out of here?

"My friend was the one who found it," I said, shaking my head. "Do you know how to get out of here?"

He was quiet a moment, as if he were trying to remember something important. "I believe I heard Mr Kibiki talking about it before. If my memory is correct, by doing the charm properly in reverse, you can leave that way."

"What do you mean by doing it properly?" _Did that mean we did it wrong?_

"You're here because you failed. You have to say that phrase once for each person participating as well as once for Sachiko. Didn't you know that already?"

That means someone had purposely put the wrong directions on the internet, but why? I pushed that thought out of my mind. "Why are you in here?" I said, trying to change the subject a bit. Talking about this was only darkening my mood and that was the last thing I needed right now.

"I was helping Mr Kibiki with his research until we were separated. Now I'm taking video of the bodies here so that I can file a police return once I get out of here," he informed me, holding up his camera. He'd lowered his voice when mentioning the bodies so that the children couldn't hear what he said. "While searching for Mr Kibiki of course."

"Shiro," I called the little boy over. "Would you tell me the names of your friends that did that charm with you?" He listed off a few names and I wrote them on a scrap of paper I'd had in my pocket. "Thank you. Go sit with Tsubaki now, alright?"

After he was back with his twin, I stood next to Taguchi. I held up the paper, looking through the names as he played back the footage on his camera. As we went through all the names of Shiro and Tsubaki's group, I also searched for my own friends among the dead in the video.

"Looks like we have a chance of finding one of their friends." Only one of their friends wasn't found on Taguchi's camera.

"What about yours?"

"Every one of them is on there," I said, pointing at the camera. "I'm on my own here. About that way out, what if you try to do it the proper way with someone not from your group?"

"I don't know, but I doubt it would end well."

 _So I might never make it out of Heavenly Host._


	4. Chapter 4

It was strangely quiet throughout the haunted halls. Normally there was at least some sort of noise, but the only sounds were our footsteps and Shiro's voice as he told us about his missing friend. Only one was left of the twins' group, so we were now searching for him.

"Hey Rina, what do we do now?" Shiro's voice said abruptly. Looking just ahead, our path was cut off by a gap in the floor. I hadn't seen any other path that we could take, so we'd have to get over the hole somehow.

"Well, it's not that far. I know I could jump it, but I don't know about you three," I thought out loud. Quickly scanning the other side for anything we could use, I found nothing. Okay, time to think of a Plan B. "Hey Taguchi?"

The man that had been wandering around with us gave me a confused look. "What are you... no way!" His eyes widened when he realized what I was going to ask.

"Look, if I can jump it, then I'm sure you can too," I explained, then gestured towards the twins. "They can't though. But if you were on the other side to catch them, I could toss them over it."

"Why don't you jump and then I'll toss them over?"

"If something comes up from this way before the last person makes it across, then I have to be the one to deal with it." He knew why it had to be me. Everyone that I'd come in here with was now dead. That made it just about impossible for me to escape this place. I was doomed to die here, so it only made sense that I be the one to take the risk. "You know it has to be me. I'm counting on you to look after these two," I added in a whisper. The twins didn't need to worry about me.

"Rina, wouldn't it be better if we did it Mr Taguchi's way?" Tsubaki's innocent little voice asked. The two children didn't know what Taguchi and I did. We'd both agreed that it would be better if we didn't tell them that I wouldn't be getting out of here. I also hadn't mentioned that I'd seen that big zombie man wandering around nearby awhile back. With him so close, I didn't want to take the risk.

Kneeling so I was down at her level, I put on a smile. "I'm a lot faster and smaller than Mr Taguchi," I told her with a fake laugh. "I could get away from those baddies no problem! Besides, I'm terrible at catching; I might drop you! We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Tsubaki nodded. She'd been fooled by my faked cheerfulness, though Shiro didn't seem to fall for it. That boy was too smart for his age. But he just nodded and went along with my plan regardless.

After Taguchi had made it to the other side, which I had been right about him being able to jump it, I picked up Tsubaki first. She was lighter than Shiro, so I figured she should go first. I tossed her over to my waiting companion.

As I tossed Shiro over, Taguchi shouted at me and pointed at something behind me.

If I had been even just a second slower, I'd have been a goner. The zombie man had come up behind me without me knowing until he'd swung the hammer towards me. I'd just barely been able to dodge it. Now here I was, circling around him and dodging every swing.

This likely wasn't going to end well. Surprisingly, my three companions were standing there on the other side, watching the fight. "Go!" I shouted at them as I leaped out of the way of the hammer. I landed on my elbow, sending a painful tingling sensation throughout my entire arm. "Just go on without me!" I barely managed to roll out of the way in time to escape his next strike. "I'll catch up to you later!"

They turned and started to walk away. After a few steps, Taguchi turned like he was going to come back to help. "Keep them safe, Taguchi! I'm counting on you!" With those last words, the three ran off down the hallway.

 _I can't keep this up much longer._ Being here for so long without any food or water had made me weak enough as it was. Fighting with a guy who was clearly dead was only making it worse. Breathing was already getting really difficult.

Suddenly, the zombie man stopped attacking. I took advantage of the moment of peace to catch my breath.

"You're a funny one," a little girl's voice giggled at me. Looking over, I saw a small girl about the twins' age in a red dress. She tilted her head to the side and smiled at me. "You know you're going to die here, don't you?"

"I have no chance of escaping this place," I admitted as I stood up. That's when I noticed that the little girl was a ghost.

"I like you," she giggled again. "Let's play together again sometime. Maybe if you're really fun, I might let you go."

Those last words hit me more than anything else here had. _She'd let me go?_ That meant she had been the one to bring me here. As the ghost girl and the zombie man disappeared into the darkness, I realized that I knew her name.

Before I had a chance to do anything, the ground started shaking violently. Backing up against the wall, I waited for it to end. When it finally did, the hole that Taguchi and the twins had crossed was sealed up. No jumping for Rina.

I'd been saved by the vengeful spirit that had brought every one of us to this cursed place. Sachiko had just saved my life.


	5. Chapter 5

It was strangely quiet throughout the haunted halls. Normally there was at least some sort of noise, but the only sounds were our footsteps and Shiro's voice as he told us about his missing friend. Only one was left of the twins' group, so we were now searching for him.

"Hey Rina, what do we do now?" Shiro's voice said abruptly. Looking just ahead, our path was cut off by a gap in the floor. I hadn't seen any other path that we could take, so we'd have to get over the hole somehow.

"Well, it's not that far. I know I could jump it, but I don't know about you three," I thought out loud. Quickly scanning the other side for anything we could use, I found nothing. Okay, time to think of a Plan B. "Hey Taguchi?"

The man that had been wandering around with us gave me a confused look. "What are you... no way!" His eyes widened when he realized what I was going to ask.

"Look, if I can jump it, then I'm sure you can too," I explained, then gestured towards the twins. "They can't though. But if you were on the other side to catch them, I could toss them over it."

"Why don't you jump and then I'll toss them over?"

"If something comes up from this way before the last person makes it across, then I have to be the one to deal with it." He knew why it had to be me. Everyone that I'd come in here with was now dead. That made it just about impossible for me to escape this place. I was doomed to die here, so it only made sense that I be the one to take the risk. "You know it has to be me. I'm counting on you to look after these two," I added in a whisper. The twins didn't need to worry about me.

"Rina, wouldn't it be better if we did it Mr Taguchi's way?" Tsubaki's innocent little voice asked. The two children didn't know what Taguchi and I did. We'd both agreed that it would be better if we didn't tell them that I wouldn't be getting out of here. I also hadn't mentioned that I'd seen that big zombie man wandering around nearby awhile back. With him so close, I didn't want to take the risk.

Kneeling so I was down at her level, I put on a smile. "I'm a lot faster and smaller than Mr Taguchi," I told her with a fake laugh. "I could get away from those baddies no problem! Besides, I'm terrible at catching; I might drop you! We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Tsubaki nodded. She'd been fooled by my faked cheerfulness, though Shiro didn't seem to fall for it. That boy was too smart for his age. But he just nodded and went along with my plan regardless.

After Taguchi had made it to the other side, which I had been right about him being able to jump it, I picked up Tsubaki first. She was lighter than Shiro, so I figured she should go first. I tossed her over to my waiting companion.

As I tossed Shiro over, Taguchi shouted at me and pointed at something behind me.

If I had been even just a second slower, I'd have been a goner. The zombie man had come up behind me without me knowing until he'd swung the hammer towards me. I'd just barely been able to dodge it. Now here I was, circling around him and dodging every swing.

This likely wasn't going to end well. Surprisingly, my three companions were standing there on the other side, watching the fight. "Go!" I shouted at them as I leaped out of the way of the hammer. I landed on my elbow, sending a painful tingling sensation throughout my entire arm. "Just go on without me!" I barely managed to roll out of the way in time to escape his next strike. "I'll catch up to you later!"

They turned and started to walk away. After a few steps, Taguchi turned like he was going to come back to help. "Keep them safe, Taguchi! I'm counting on you!" With those last words, the three ran off down the hallway.

 _I can't keep this up much longer._ Being here for so long without any food or water had made me weak enough as it was. Fighting with a guy who was clearly dead was only making it worse. Breathing was already getting really difficult.

Suddenly, the zombie man stopped attacking. I took advantage of the moment of peace to catch my breath.

"You're a funny one," a little girl's voice giggled at me. Looking over, I saw a small girl about the twins' age in a red dress. She tilted her head to the side and smiled at me. "You know you're going to die here, don't you?"

"I have no chance of escaping this place," I admitted as I stood up. That's when I noticed that the little girl was a ghost.

"I like you," she giggled again. "Let's play together again sometime. Maybe if you're really fun, I might let you go."

Those last words hit me more than anything else here had. _She'd let me go?_ That meant she had been the one to bring me here. As the ghost girl and the zombie man disappeared into the darkness, I realized that I knew her name.

Before I had a chance to do anything, the ground started shaking violently. Backing up against the wall, I waited for it to end. When it finally did, the hole that Taguchi and the twins had crossed was sealed up. No jumping for Rina.

I'd been saved by the vengeful spirit that had brought every one of us to this cursed place. Sachiko had just saved my life.


	6. Chapter 6

I ran back towards the direction I'd come from, only to run right into a gap in the floor. Trapped. Turning around, I found myself face-to-face with the guy who had tried to attack the girl that was protected by the ghost boy.

"You stay back!" I shouted at him, throwing my arms up in a defensive position. Careful to keep him in sight and a safe distance away, I tried to circle around to the other side of him. I'd rather take my chances with the ghost boy than this guy. "I know what you were going to do to her! I may be doomed to die here, but I'm not going down before I have I can get Shiro and Tsubaki out!"

He didn't try to attack or even grab me. However, he constantly tried to block my escape route. "You're an odd one." His voice was calm, so calm that it was creepy. "You say you are doomed, yet you're still trying to help others to escape."

"As long as they have each other, they can escape this hell." _Why am I talking to this guy? He's going to kill me. Not like there's any way of talking him out of it. The school has already gotten to him, he's too far gone._

Once again, I tried to get around him, but it was no use. There had to be some way out of this. I had to get away from this guy and find the twins. _Think Rina! There must be some way around this guy._

There weren't many options for me. I could try to fight him, but he was obviously much bigger and stringer than I was. Talk him out of trying to kill me? There's a very slim chance that it would work. Could be a possible last resort.

I could pretend to run one way and then when he tries to block me, slip around behind him. Then he would chase me. That could make things difficult if I ran into the twins. But there's always that way out that Taguchi mentioned. If it came down to the three of us being cornered, I could keep this guy busy long enough for them to do it. I'd rather not have to do that unless necessary though. We still had to find their last friend.

 _Guess I'll just have to make this up as I go,_ I decided as I glanced around me. _Okay, now just don't panic no matter what happens._

"You really are an odd human," he said, repeating what he'd mentioned before. "You've said few words and the words you have said were about protecting two people who probably don't even need your help. Any normal person would have just been begging for their life, but you didn't even consider it, did you?"

"Tsubaki wouldn't last two minutes in here if I hadn't found her and her twin brother," I told him, deciding to go with a plan that mixed a couple different options. If I can keep him focused on talking, it would make it easier to get around him. If that failed, I could always try to fight my way around him. "Shiro may be mature for his age, but even he can't protect her forever."

"That's an odd thing to say to someone who's going to kill you."

"Well if you're really going to kill me, you might as well tell me your name." All I had to do was keep him talking. Can't be that hard, right?

"Kizami." As we kept talking, I kept moving from side to side.

Apparently this was going to be harder than I thought. Having run out of ideas, I acted like I was going to run in one direction before turning and running the other way. Of course, it didn't really work. Instead of getting around him, I just got caught by him.

"Nice try, but you'll have to do better." Kizami seemed to be taunting me. He held onto my arms, keeping me from running. There was little I could do to fight him, since me back was to him and pressed against his chest. "Looks like I win."

"How about two out of three?" I laughed nervously. Chances were I wasn't gonna get out of this. But I knew that I had to try, even if only for Shiro and Tsubaki. I wouldn't have minded seeing Taguchi again either. _This isn't the time to think about that!_

"It wouldn't matter how many times you try, you'll never get away from me." As soon as he finished speaking, another earthquake began, startling both of us. His grip loosened just enough for me to kick him and break free. Of course, trying to run while the ground is shaking isn't easy at all.

With a lot of effort, I managed to put a little distance between us before falling to the ground. I wouldn't be safe when the earthquake ended though. If I didn't act quickly, I would be done for.

When the shaking finally ceased, I leaped up and ran off as fast as I could. I hadn't even paid attention to where I was going until a hand pulled at my arm, telling me to follow the person into an open door nearby. The mystery person hid us until I heard Kizami's footsteps run past and disappear down the hall.

"That was too close," a familiar voice said as the two of us wandered back into the hallway. "You gotta be more careful Rina." Shiro looked up at me, silently asking if I was alright. He wasn't the type of person to ask something like that. In fact, from what I'd noticed, he didn't seem to show that he cared about anyone other than his twin.

"Where are Tsubaki and Taguchi?" I asked him. He was alone now, which didn't make sense. He would NEVER leave Tsubaki alone.

He seemed annoyed by my question, like the answer was obvious. "We all got separated. I can't find them anywhere."

Just then, a familiar screamed came from down the hallway. It came from the direction that Kizami had gone. Without even thinking about it, Shiro and I ran in the direction the sound had come from.

"Tsubaki!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Please let her be alright!_ I begged. Tsubaki was just a little girl; she didn't deserve to suffer in this place! Shiro was right behind me, running to find his sister. For being a kid, he was keeping up a lot better than I would have expected.

A moment later we found her. But she wasn't alone, Kizami was there. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice her. His focus was on someone else with her, and it definitely wasn't Taguchi.

It was a boy wearing the same uniform as Kizami. Were they classmates? Right now it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Kizami had the boy backed up against the wall, with his forearm pinning the defenseless male against the wall.

Tsubaki was just standing nearby, frozen in terror. She could only watch helplessly as Kizami stabbed him while he struggled to push his attacker away.

I had to do something. There was no time for thinking this time. On my belt I had a small bag that held several items that could be useful. Taking it off, I tossed it to Shiro before I rushed into action. Using all the strength I could, I ran into Kizami's side. It caught him off guard and knock both of us to the floor.

 _Just keep him busy,_ I told myself. "Shiro! You have to help him! You're the only one who can!" I shouted to the little boy as he rushed to Tsubaki's side. The two of them might have a chance of saving this kid if they acted quickly.

I did know a little bit of martial arts. It wasn't much, just enough to really defend myself. But this did come in handy right now as I gave Kizami a quick kick to his stomach. As long as his attention was on me, the others had a chance.

Shiro stood over the strange boy, but he didn't know how to help him. "What am I supposed to do?" he shouted at me as I struggled with Kizami.

"Put something over the wound and keep pressure on it to slow the bleeding!" Next I knew, I was rolling around on the floor with Kizami's knife just inches away from my face. I was running out of time too soon. "You're going to have to get out right now! Now listen and do exactly as I tell you!"

Kizami then managed to get his hand holding the knife out of my grip, causing it to plunge into my left eye. I let out the loudest scream I'd ever heard in my life. I desperately gave him another kick, this time to the one weak spot I knew he had. Regaining some of my composure, I shouted out the rest of the instructions. "You need to say _Sachiko we beg of you_ once for each of you plus one more! That means four times! Then take the paper scraps from the first time and put them together!"

"What about you?" I heard Shiro shouting at me as I managed to get the knife out of Kizami's hands.

"Forget about me!"

"He doesn't have his paper scrap!" little Tsubaki cried. I assumed she meant the boy we'd found. If had been her twin, she would have called him Shiro. That was an easy fix. It would mean I'd no longer have mine, but I was probably not going to survive this anyway.

"Use mine! It's in the bag I gave Shiro; in my school ID holder," I told them, knowing I wasn't going to make it out of here. I was now kneeling not far from Kizami. The two of us were both breathing heavily. We were putting everything we had into this, and now it was starting to take its toll on us.

Kizami's focus shifted from me to the trio behind me. Maybe the fact that they thought they could get out interested him. Whatever the reason was, I wasn't going to let him get to them. I may only have one eye, but the only way he was going to get to them was over my dead body.

Seconds later, I heard them saying the chant. When they stopped, Kizami tried to get past me. I wasn't going to allow it. Tripping him and making him fall face first, I grabbed him from behind. I may not have as much strength as him, but when I wrapped an arm around his neck, I put as much pressure on him as I could. It was the only option I had and it bought just enough time for the others to be freed from this hell.

Even after they were safe, I refused to let go. He stood up, likely trying to make me let go by falling. Trying to maintain my hold on him, I wrapped my legs around him to use that so my arms didn't have to support my weight. In one last attempt to break loose, he slammed his back into the wall. Being crushed between his back and the wall, I was forced to let go and fall to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

I was far past my limits. My chance of surviving this were officially zero. As I watched Kizami through my only good eye, I just laughed. It was strange. All I was feeling was pain, yet I was laughing. I may have lost this battle, but over all, I had won.

In his hand, Kizami held the knife I'd made him drop earlier. As he knelt down in front of me, I just sat there and continued laughing. It confused him.

"All that effort put into surviving, all for nothing. I survived that giant guy with the hammer and that little ghost boy too. I even met Sachiko and she just let me live. Hell, I even survived an encounter with you," I said as I laughed. It was quite funny really. I'd survived all that, just to be killed here by someone who was trapped here just like I was. "All that work just to fall here."

"You really are an odd one." Now he was laughing. Talk about crazy.

"Guess we might as well get this over with, huh?" I asked, closing my eye. Then a thought hit me. "Hey Kizami, tell me something. Do you ever know the names of the people you've killed?"

I couldn't see his reaction, but I assumed the question surprised him. "I've known the names of all of them so far," he answered calmly as I felt him getting closer. "Though one got away from me whose name I didn't know."

"That would be the girl who was singing to ghost, right?" It was getting harder to talk every second. Being slammed into the wall must have done some internal damage. "Her name was Xiao. I've seen her in here before." I opened my eye before asking him my last two questions. "That boy, I'm guessing you knew him?"

"Tomohiro was always such a weakling. No one like that could ever be considered my friend." He held up the bloody knife that had been used to stab the poor boy and destroy my left eye.

"Hey Kizami? You want to know the name of your victim this time?" It was a stupid question, but this wasn't a normal situation. I was going to die anyway, might as well have a nice conversation before. "My name is Rina."

"Well Rina, don't hold back your screams for me. Let me hear your pain."

"I don't think I could hold back if I wanted to..."


	9. Chapter 9

_(Narrator POV)_

Shiro, Tsubaki and the boy named Tomohiro found themselves in an empty classroom at Byakudan Senior High School. They were out of Heavenly Host Elementary, but the two young children didn't know where they were. Not only were they in a strange place, but they were with a stranger as well.

"Shiro, he's bleeding really bad," the little girl whined to her brother. She was the panicky type, but she was doing her best to be calm. Even if only to make Rina proud.

"It'll be okay," her twin reassured her as he searched through the small bag of things that Rina had given to him. Inside were some odd, but still useful little things. Among these things was her cell phone that she had never even thought to use while in the haunted school. "Tsubaki, you keep pressure on the spot where it's bleeding. I'm going to try to call someone for help."

While Shiro was busy with his task, Tsubaki did as she was told. Tomohiro, who up until this point had been a panicky mess, was finally starting to calm down. He hoped that it wouldn't be fatal.

After the twins were safely home and the teenage boy was healing in the hospital, they soon discovered that no one remembered any of the people they had entered Heavenly Host with. Shiro, being smart and more mature, convinced his twin that the entire ordeal had merely been a nightmare. He even went so far as to hide Rina's things from her, claiming that Rina too was just part of the horrible dream. But despite what he told his sister, he could never forget the girl who had given her own life for three people she hardly even knew. Deep down, he hoped that one day the three would get to meet again.

For Tomohiro, things were much harder. Despite his attempt to explain what had happened, no one would believe him. The names he said were his friends weren't real people. He was all alone.

As a way of helping him, he and his family moved away to another town. But that did not give him any rest. Tomohiro still insisted that his story was true, though no one would believe him. Soon enough, his words became less and less, until he almost stopped talking altogether. Now he hardly speaks and the words he does say seem to have little meaning or cannot even be understood.

No, things would never be the same for these three. It is a sad fact. The victims of the haunted school will never truly escape the clutches of Heavenly Host Elementary

 _Meanwhile, back inside Heavenly Host..._

The ghost of a blonde haired boy approached the body of a girl who had recently been murdered by his former classmate. The poor girl was missing an eye and had been brutally stabbed many times.

"It's a shame that you have to endure such pain," he said to her, not even sure if she could really hear him. As if to answer his question, the girl's ghost materialized in front of him. "I see that even as a ghost, your eye is gone."

The girl looked over at the ghost boy who stood in front of her. She'd never seen him before, but the uniform he wore was the same as the boy that she and the twins had saved and also of the one who had killed her. "Are you a friend of that boy? You wear the same uniform. Kizami told me his name had been Tomohiro."

"You saved him from here, but I wonder if he'll be alright on his own. Ah, forgive me. I haven't even told you my name," the blonde ghost said, extending his hand to her. "I am Ryosuke Katayama."

And so the ghost of Tomohiro Ohkawa's best friend met the ghost of Rina Mitsuga. Together the two would spend the rest of eternity. They would feel the pain of their deaths forever, but despite that they would grow to be good friends in their afterlife.

Sitting together in an abandoned classroom, the duo spoke of whatever they thought of. They had long since run out of stories from their lives to tell. And poor Ryosuke Katayama was missing the one thing he'd loved most in his life, his video games. If you were to ask them of their current situations, they had just one thing to say about it.

"Being dead sucks."


End file.
